Let's be friends!
by Akarui Usagi Kagamine
Summary: What if Sting and Lucy met before the tenroujima incident, but Sting was still a kid, 7 years after will they meet again or will they forget? (FIRSTFANFIC STILU AND ROLU, SORRY FOR BAD SUMMARY)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The blonde kid and the emo dude

**LUCY POV**

Me and team Natsu were finished from a job "W-w-w-w-wendy cc-cast t-troia o-onegai"man Natsu's still sick? "Natsu you know that Wendy's magic is drained because she used it, so why bother?" Charles said "No, Charles It's fine..." Wendy is such a nice person "Lucy what are you grinning about? Your showing wrinkles..", "Really Happy?! Where?!","Lucy your to serious, relax"Erza said "Say that to the person that get's angry when her cake gets destroyed." I said annoyed "What? Did you say something?","No, nothing!","Man your a real loner Luce." Gray said "What?! Did you say something?!" I said shooting Gray with my death glare "No ma'm!" The trained stopped "YAHOO!" Natsu screamed, Erza smacked Natsu "Shut up Natsu.." _Kowaii_ I thought, I went down the train when *BUMP*

* * *

**STING POV**

"Hey watch it Lady!" I screamed, "I have a name you know!", "Whatever! Move it!", "Ne, Luce! What's taking you so long" _That voice!_ I thought "That voice..." Rogue said expressionless, then the pink-haired Natsu came to check Lucy "I-it's Natsu!" I screamed "Ne, Natsu do you know them?", No..", "Haa! Were your biggest fans!" I said, "hmmm.. Natsu I didn't know your gay", "I'am not!" Natsu said "Look blonde kid, I wanna make up when I bumped into you, I'm gonna treat you ice cream.. Bye the way, my name is Lucy" _Lucy... Well if I look at her now she look really pretty, with her yellow silky hair and her brown eyes... WHAT AM I THINKING!_ "Hey! Hey!" She claps her hand on my face "Huh? What?" I asked her "You keep staring I asked you what's your name?" Lucy said "My name is Sting and this is Rogue.." I said "Ok then! Let's go!"

**_"Yehey! This is fun Lucy-san!"_**

**_"Yeah! What about you Rogue?"_**

**_"hn"_**

**_Next time on "Let's be friends!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Treating them ice cream

* * *

STING POV

Me, Rogue and Blondie (Lucy's nickname) walk to the park to buy ice cream! "Are we there yet?" I asked curiously "For the millionth time: not yet!","What's taking us so long?!" I screamed,"A few minutes!" She screamed,"Is this the battle of blondes?" Rogue said expressionless,"Were here!" She said excitedly,"A carnival?" Me and Rogue in unison "Well since were here now, we should have fun!"Is she always this energetic?

EVERYONE'S POV

First they bought ice cream,"Were going to the roller coaster first!" Sting said,"But you'll get sick puke your ice cream, and I'm just gonna waste my money if you puke.." Lucy said,"We can't ride,we'll get motion sickness..." Rogue said,"Are you guys supposedly-" Lucy was cut of by Sting,"Yes, we are dragon slayers, he's a shadow and I'm a white dragon slayer" Sting explained,"Oh I see... Since we digested the food already let's ride the roller coaster!" Lucy said excitedly, "Yeah!" Sting's eyes sparkled,"Wait how about our-"Rogue was cut of by Sting and tugged, They started going up and fell "Yehey! This is fun Lucy-san!" Sting said, "Yeah! What about you Rogue?" Lucy asked "hn" Rogue said expressionless "What a kill joy Rogue.." Lucy said

* * *

**After the day**

"Today was fun Lucy-san!" Sting said,"Well then I gotta get going!" Lucy said,"Bye..." Rogue said

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS PASSED SINCE THAT DAY STING AND ROGUE ALREADY JOINED A GUILD**

* * *

****STING POV

Me,Rogue,Lector and Frosch were sitting normally in the guild

_SLAM!_

"What's wrong Minerva?" Yukino asked,"Fairy Tail..." Minerva said, "What about fairy tail?" I asked "Natsu,Gajeel,Erza,Gray and Lucy are dead..." _Did she just say dead?!_ "Did she just say Lucy-san?" Rogue asked,"Yeah! Lucy Heartfilia right?","HOW IS LUCY-SAN AND THE OTHERS DEAD?" I screamed,"They were at tenroujima island to find out who will be a S-class mage and they said Acnologia was there and killed them..." Minerva said,"WHAT?!"

_**"How could this happen?!"**_

_**"Sting calm down"**_

_**"Fro thinks so too!"**_

_**Next time on "Let's be friends!"**_

* * *

Liking it so far? Review please :D

Akarui-chan out ! ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sting POV

"How could this even happen?!" I shouted

"Sting, calm down" Minerva said in a low voice

"Fro thinks so too..." Fro added

Rogue just sat there, his bangs covered his eyes...

What is he thinking?

* * *

Sting POV

It's been 7 years after that... Fairy tail was now the weakest guild and sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore. It was time for the GMG or should we call Grand Magic Games after we finished that freakin' maze we head to our dorms, and as we went there we heard some people talking. "Ne,ne salamander and half of the guild are back.", "Yeah, I saw them but still they are not matched with sabertooth." My eyes widened, Did he just say salamander and half of the guild are back? Does that mean Lucy's back? No, that's just impossible she's already dead. Rogue looked at me his eyes were filled with happiness and shock, I never saw Rogue like that. Minerva also was shocked "They're right fairy tail has no match for us especially that blonde chick who has those stupid keys.." Orga said. I flinched, Lucy-san **is** alive. I can't help but to smile at that thought, "Sting what are you grinning at?" Rufus asked "No nothing..." I responded...

THE NEXT DAY

We went to the stadium, **"First match... Flare vs. Lucy!"** LUCY?! She was there looking the same as ever my eyes widened, "No way!" I said in a loud voice my team mates can hear. "I know." Rogue said while the guild members look at us, "Something's weird about you two today." Orga said. "Do you know that blonde chick? Everytime you hear something wrong about her you beat the crap out of the people who told you that" Orga said with laugh in the end. "Nothing special.." I replied, "Oh really?" Minerva said with a grin. "Can't you just admit that you like her?" Minerva added, my face turned into a tomato and said "**HELL NO!"**. "Okay okay, geez I was just teasing.." Minerva said with a fake sad face

* * *

NEXT ON LET'S BE FRIENDS!

**_"I'am Sting and Rogue, do you remember us?"_**

**_"NO WAY?! IS IT REALLY YOU GUYS?!"_**

**_THANKS for the positive feed back and writing advices_**


End file.
